O's and an 8
by Final Scarlet Twilight Fantasy
Summary: Lemon between Percy and Aphrodite random please read rules for viewing inside


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Rick Riordan's Books, Characters and whatever else he owns. I am simply A fan!**

**O's And an 8"**

**Warning: Once more please read this. **

**This is For Adults and Teens 15 and above only. If you read this you have to review stating your age and whatever comments you have. Flames will not make this story bad anyway so feel free.**

**Percy's POV**

It was a day in Camp Half Blood, a very normal one at that. I was strolling around checking things. I saw Chiron and Mr. D playing a nice game of pinochle, and I saw the Haepheastus cabin making weapons and armor for camp. Annabeth, my EX girlfriend was designing stuff on her scrolls since she got the Job as an architect for Olympus. I caught a quick glance at what she was designing and saw that she was planning on building a shrine to Artemis, the Goddess of the Moon. I started walking away pretending that I wasn't interested and she noticed. She shot me an angry glare with those beautiful (used to be) silver eyes. I was going over to the Aphrodite cabin and saw that the Girls there were playing truth or dare spin the bottle style.

They saw me coming and told me they were waiting for me to come over. Drew told me that

Aphrodite had a summons for me.

"What was it about?" I asked very curious.

"She wouldn't tell us . But she said that you were gonna have a great time there" Drew replied back looking at my eyes. I caught her staring, she had a crush on me I know. One time she stole me right from Annabeth. I was taken by this so I went with her. It was charm talk Obviously. That's why she broke up with me.

"Anyway she said you should be there at around 7:00 pm. And bring some stuff you are gonna stay overnight."Drew said.

It was only 4. So I started packing. I new it was gonna be a long night. I packed my Favorite

Blue shirt my boxers and 2 extra pairs of that. I was very nervous. This was the second time I was summoned form Aphrodite. The last time we met, it didn't go very well. Let me just say that there were a lot of silver arrows and lightning bolts and tridents and swords and charm talking being thrown at each other. Also, I was very curious. Since the pandemonium that happened when I was there she hated and resented me. Why would she want me there?

It was already 6:25 so I bid my farewells to my camp mates and went to Chiron asking

permission to leave and granted it. I slowly walked to the hill hesitating to go to Olympus. But I knew better that to deny a God. So I looked at Camp Half Blood for a few seconds for the last time and went into the Maserati that camp bought for us. Argus was driving. The Maserati was stolen by Drew via Charm talk.

I arrived at Mount Olympus 30 minutes later and went over to Aphrodite's. I knocked and opened the door.

**Aphrodite's POV**

I heard the knocks on my door and thought to myself: This is Finally it! Percy is finally coming

in those doors. I put on my seductive face. And I went to welcome him in.

**Percy's POV**

Aphrodite opened the doors and welcomed me in. She looked like she had some seductive face

on. She pulled me toward her and started rubbing my chin. It felt so good! Wait what am I thinking. She is a God! I do not have permission to do this!

"I know what you are thinking Percy. You have permission to do this let's just enjoy each other for the time being." Aphrodite said. She put some sleeping gas on me so I had no idea what to do. Besides I thought we were supposed to enjoy ourselves. Ugh cruel world out there cruel world.

I woke up a few minutes later and found myself naked bound to chains by celestial bronze and

imperial bronze. Aphrodite smiled and started walking up to me. She was naked too and this turned me on. She was already fucking soaking wet. Oh yes I thought. Her body was beautiful starting with her blue sparkling eyes. Down to her size O pink tipped fucking sized O boobs. Oh my God they are just so Big ugh. She also had A wet soaking pussy that's full of wet slimy stuff. Okay that was it the thing the made my Boner. My 8" Dick sprang to attention. She went near me and I got really turned on. I blushed a very red shade of red. She went on me and started riding me, the sweet taste of her juices on me tasted so good. The texture of her pussy was so fragile and smooth, it could make any man want to fuck her for hours.

After a few hours of this she decided that I was having too much fun. So she went to her bed,

leaving me still chained up to the wall, and summoned a dildo. A huge, thick, 11 inch dildo colored pink. She inserted it in her pussy and started pumping in and out of it furiously. What a slut I thought. She was moaning like crazy. I was getting real horny at this and tried to struggle out of my chains and jump on her. But to no avail. She was justy making me hornier and hornier every minute. When she saw how lustful I was, she smiled then untied me. The moment I was free I jumped on her and started rubbing her pussy. After that I put my middle finger in and started pumping slowly just to tease her.

"Percy please just stop teasing, I really want you inside of me." Aphrodite groaned.

She moaned out loud as I turned up the speed.

"More Percy please MORE!" Aphordite screamed out while moaning. I just slowed down to continue her suffering.

After awhile it was getting boring teasing her and hearing scream and moan and shout and

groan. So I told her to lie down and open up her legs. I started tracing my finger outside her awesome soft pussy.

"Oh Pussy's I just love them. Pussy, pussy, pussy, pussy, pussy!"I screamed out.

She let out a very bewildered moan when a started sticking my tongue in so deep that I could explore it and suck all those juices in.I then started massaging her boobs don't let me get on with how fucking big they were cause they were O's they felt so fucking good. Then I was really horny from awhile ago so I got up told her to kneel and put her hands in her buttocks to keep her from interfering with what I was going to do next. She being the horny slut she was agreed to do it. I inserted my 8'' rot of meat into her Pussy, her soaking wet pussy and pumped in slowly teasing her once more. She begged to make me go faster but I resisted.

"Please Percy I need this go and make it faster. I'll give you a BJ after this for an hour if you just make me cum."

"What do you want?" I said this so as to tease her. She groan and said to herself: this is what I normally do to other people now I'm having him do it too me? Ugh. Then she replied with a look of deep ecstasy and lust and in a sarcastic tone

"Your fucking 8" in my saoking pussy and pump it one thrust per second x2 please your highness."

"I didn't quite get that." I replied obviously irritated.

"I want your fucking 8" in my saoking pussy and pump it one thrust per second x2 please Percy oh please I have been waiting to do this for millenia. I knew you would be the on I knew it please!"

"Have it your way Mistress."

So I started pumping in and out of her tender pussy for hours and hours and she and I cummed

for at least 5 times. In the period of which I was fucking her I was on top her beautiful body. I was pumping n her so hard that with every thrust she felt waves of pleasure and lust always asking for more that what I have to give. So we stopped and rested for awhile. After 30 minutes she gave me that Blow job she promised So I stood up and and started rubbing my dick. Aphrodite gripped in her left hand and put her right on my butt. She started off by licking the head of my dick I was tingly inside. Then went down and gulped the whole thing occasionally using her tongue. Then she kept pumping on and off my head while her left hand was rubbing my cock. Just wonderful I moaned. Then I got really excited and put my hand on her head and stared pushing toward my dick. Well you can guess what else happened after that. I had and idea. I told Aphrodite and she happily agreed. We turned the lights off and I put my dick through her and went to sleep.

**END OF STORY!:D**

**Don't forget the rules!**


End file.
